happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk a Smile in their Shoes
'''Walk a Smile in their Shoes '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Emojie is seen watching cars pass by. She witnesses a bus drop off a rather peculiar passenger wearing a purple cloak, Vault. She tries to call out to the figure but is ignored. She resorts to throwing her pumpkin, hitting him on the head. Vault turns to see Emojie running towards him and makes a run for it. Emojie pursues her quarry down a manhole and through a sewer tunnel. She finally catches up, when Vault turns to reveal a smile face mask. Emojie backs away, but finds herself now surrounded by a group of these masked men. Vault grabs her by the arms and picks her up. The cultists take Emojie to their headquarters. She meets their leader Smiles, who offers her a tour around the place with information about their group. He then asks if she would like to join them. Emojie gives herself a moment to think. She sees one of the cult members, Giggles, wearing Emojie's pumpkin over his head and laughing. Emojie ultimately agrees to be member of the cult. Kackles announces their goal to spread their knowledge to others. Emojie thinks of a certain someone she considers for the cult. Huggly is shown relaxing at a motel. A knock is heard on his door. He looks through the peephole to see a strange cloaked figure. His confusion turns to terror when Emojie turns her head to the door. Huggly runs to his bed. Within minutes, Emojie knocks the door down and makes her way inside. Huggly tries in vain to ward her off as she approaches ever so silently. Huggly is so scared that he backs up all the way towards an open window and nearly falls out. He now tries to climb back in. But then Emojie closes the window, cutting off his face and fingers as well as sending him into a dumpster below. The next thing Huggly knows is that he can only see darkness. He is now at the Smile Cult's hideout. With the help of Kackle, Emojie stitches a mask over his wound, but didn't include eye holes. Huggly panics and knocks into a wall, then into Giggles - still wearing Emojie's pumpkin over his head. Emojie decides to take her pumpkin back, but accidentally rips off Giggles' head. Kackle tells her that Smiles will be crushed if he finds out. The two quickly come up with a scheme to pass off Huggly as the fallen cult member. Smiles soon checks up on his allies. He comes up to Huggly, and as expected, assumes he is Giggles. Emojie and Kackle sigh in relief. But then Huggly begins ranting and screaming, his speech muffled by the mask. Smiles realizes something is off and delves into a panic attack. The situation worsens when he falls into the sewer water and gets snatched by Gator. Only his clothes and mask rise back afloat. Emojie wears them and asserts herself as the new cult leader. Within hours, Emojie transforms the cult and all the members are donning emoji masks. Vault and Kackle return to the lair holding a terrified Dexter hostage. Emojie has them bring him into a room for initiation, screams heard once the door is shut. Emojie laughs while Huggly stumbles into the sewer water. Deaths #Giggles is decapitated by Emojie. #Smiles is eaten by Gator. Trivia *This is the debut of the Smile Cult. *The title is a pun on "walk a mile in their shoes". Gallery Smileinmyshoes2.png smileinmyshoes3.png smileinmyshoes4.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes